User blog:Dance4life628/The Just Dance Awards!
Hello! I decided to start this competition, after seeing many similar ones. This one is made to give an award for songs in the main series and Japanese series depending on various categories. Rules #Vote in the comments; every phase will say what to write. #You can vote only once. #I can't vote. #Respect other peoples' tastes. #Every round lasts 3 days. If I'm busy I'll make you know when I'll start next one. #Credits to Jamesnorky, King Knady, ILoveHarley, Ahmed155, Jomang, SimsLover2006, GetLuck and Ryan 2014 for the squares. Round 1 (First Loves...<3) (FINISHED) This round is called First Loves...<3 'and you have to write the first song you have played for each game, not including JD:Summer Party/Extra Songs and JD:Greatest Hits/Best Of, because I'll make rounds just for them (if there are some games you don't own, just write the first ones you have watched on YouTube). Round 2 (#Ready4TheWin!!!) (FINISHED) Now let's talk about highest scores! Which is the song where you got your highest score in the whole game (this time including Summer Party and Greatest Hits/Best Of)? Let's write it now! :) (If you don't own some of the games, just don't write anything). Round 3 (Where Are My Earplugs???? <_<) (FINISHED) Some songs are awesome, but others can be a real pain every time we listen to them...Now, let's write the song you hate more in the comments section (if there are some games you don't own/you never watched a gameplay about, just don't write anything)! :3 This doesn't count for Summer Party and Best Of, since they both have recycled songs. Round 4 (Hmmm...Thos Clothes...!?) (FINISHED) Weird outfits are the main protagonists of this round! Write the ugliest/craziest outfit you've ever seem in each game (excluding SP/GH/BO)! :D If the song is a Duet/TRio/QuarteT/etc, you have to specify which coach. Round 5 (Dancing In The Shower...La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaaaaa...) Have you ever danced in the shower? XD If you did, write the songs you use to dance the most during your shower (if you have never danced in the shower, just write what you'd prefer to dance there, or what you'd prefer to dance in your room on anywhere else). Round 6 (Men Exclusive :3 of course x)) This round is dedicated to sexy girls and women. Vote for your favourite sexy female coaches for each game in the comments (of course, you have to specify which coach, if it's a Duet/Trio/dance Crew/etc)! ;) Round 7 (What does the fox say? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh...sexy lady! X3) Weird songs can be found everywhere, even in the JD series. Many of them have the power of being stuck in your head for LOTS of days (I got Satisfaction and Barbie Girl stuck in my head for about 4/6 days xD). Let's vote for the weirdest songs in each game! (You don't have to take outfits/backgrounds/moves/etc into consideration, just the song) '''OTHER NOTE: '''this is NOT the same thing as Where Are My Earplugs, because weird songs can also be cool. Round 8 (Insanity Is In The Air :3) (FINISHED) Weird songs are still the main topic of this round. This time, you have to judge them by background, moves and facial features (don't consider the outfit because I already made a round for it). Round 9 (Happy Late St. Valentine! <3) (FINISHED) Yeah, you guessed it: now we talk about love songs! :3 Vote for the best love song/most romantic routine for each game! Round 10 (Time Passes By...But I Still Keep Dancing!!!) Which is the most played song in every game? Vote in the comments! Round 11 (Avoiding Classicism) Despite the title, this round isn't about weird stuff...it's about MashUps!!!!!!!!! Vote for the favourite/most watched MashUp for each game! (Including Sweat MashUps and Console Exclusives; of course, YOMM doesn't count). Round 12 (Obsessed...XP) Vote for the most played song in a row for each game! (Including SP, GH/Bo and JDNow) 'BIG NEWS!!!!!! *'From now on, you can suggest the next rounds!!!!! :D' *'From now on, multiple votes are allowed! ;)' *'From now on, you can give suggestions for new features, such as new voting modalities and so on (but they must fit the theme of this blog)!!!' *'From now on, a new feature will be added: Just Challenge!!!! The winners of each round will challenge throughout a poll, and it'll go in this way until there is one Absolute Winner!' Suggestions from other users *Songs To Dance In The Shower (requested by Master Hydraffe) (ALREADY DONE) *Sexiest Coach (requested by Tiddles); since there is already King Knady's blog about it, I'll make the award for the Sexiest Female Coach. (ALREADY DONE) *Weirdest Song (requested by Jamesnorky) (ALREADY DONE) *Weirdest Routine (requested by Master Hydraffe); here, we mean routines with weird background/dancer/dance moves (ALREADY DONE) *Best Love Song (requested by George Georgeos) (ALREADY DONE) *Most Played Song (requested by Stanley56) (ALREADY DONE) *Favourite MashUp (requested by Stanley56) (ALREADY DONE) *Most Played Song In A Row (requested by Stanley56) (CURRENTLY DOING) *Drunken Choreos (Choreos that you would dance when confused) (requested by Master Hydraffe) *Lowest Scores (requested by D.A.N.C.E.Tress) *Songs You Would Dance With Heels (requested by Stanley56) *Best Rap Song (requested by JamesLeeKeephart) *Songs You Would Dance With Your Best Friend (requesed by MikeyRocks33) Every Round pizap.com14275653838931.jpg|First Loves...<3 (from 2015-03-28 to 2015-03-31) pizap.com14278234428751.jpg|Ready4TheWin! (from 2015-03-31 to 2015-04-03/05/06) pizap.com14281701689361.jpg|Where Are My Earplugs??? <_< (from 2015-04-04 to 2015-04-07) pizap.com14284065335961.jpg|Hmm...Those Clothes!? (From 2015-04-07 To 2015-04-10) pizap.com14286837874241.jpg|Dancing In The Shower...la la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaaaaaa... (from 2015-04-10 to 2015-04-13) pizap.com14289342071171.jpg|Men Exclusive :3 (Joking x)) (from 2015-04-13 to 2015-04-16) pizap.com14291864400371.jpg|What does the fox say? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...sexy lady! X3 (from 2015-04-16 to 2015-04-19) pizap.com14294712937961.jpg|Insanity Is In The Air (from 2015-04-19 to 2015-04-22) pizap.com14298853219521.jpg|Happy Late St. Valentine's Day! <3 (from 2015-04-24 to 2015-04-27) pizap.com14301421129411.jpg|Time Passes By...But I Still Keep Dancing!!! (from 2015-04-27 to 2015-04-30) pizap.com14304016082351.jpg|Avoiding Classicism (from 2015-04-30 to 2015-05-03) pizap.com14306797292211.jpg|Obsessed...XP (from 2015-04-03 to 2015-04-06) Winners These are all the winners for every round. if there are two/three/more songs from the same game, that's because they tied. Just Challenge Phase! Current Poll: #Ready4TheSecondWin! (from #Ready4TheWin!) Wannabe vs Baby Girl vs Crazy Christmas vs Girlfriend vs Hey Ya vs Hot Stuff I Got You vs I Want You Back vs Iko Iko vs Katti Kalandal vs Nine In the Afternoon vs Sway vs TiK ToK vs Venus vs Want U Back vs Where Have You Been vs 4x4 vs Problem vs Won't Be Long Wannabe Baby Girl Crazy Christmas Girlfriend Hey Ya Hot Stuff I Got You I Want You Back Iko Iko Katti Kalandal Nine In The Afternoon Sway TiK ToK Venus Want U Back Where Have You Been 4x4 Problem Won't Be Long Preliminary Winners! pizap.com14306447472181.jpg|Preliminary Winners 1 (from First Love) jdawatrds winners 1.jpg|First Loves Winners pizap.com14281688245741.jpg|Ready4TheWin Winners pizap.com14284056059811.jpg|Where Are My Earpulgs Winners pizap.com14286830280141.jpg|Hmm...Those Clothes Winners pizap.com14289316898321.jpg|Dancing In The Shower Winners pizap.com14291847758541.jpg|Men Exclusive Winners pizap.com14294699503871.jpg|"What does the fox say? Eeeeeeeeeeeehhh...sexy lady!" Winners pizap.com14298844703941.jpg|Insanity Is In The Air Winners pizap.com14301410878751.jpg|Happy Late St. Valentine's Day Winners pizap.com14303999004421.jpg|Time Passes By But I Still Keep Dancing Winners pizap.com14306440302441.jpg|Avoiding Classicism Winners See Also *Best Song Just Dance 1 by Minifigureman11 *Best Song- Just Dance 2 by Bunnylove14 *Best Song Of Just Dance 3 by Minifigureman11 */Best Song Of Just Dance: Greatest Hits by Jamesnorky *Best Song of JD4 by Vladik4kides *Best Song (JD2014) by Master Hydraffe *"Best Song" Just Dance 2015 by GECZ *Best Song of Just Dance Wii! by Tiddles the Ocelot *Best Song Of Just Dance Wii 2 by Jomang (Jackboog21) *Best Song of Just Dance Wii U! by Tiddles the Ocelot *Best of Alternates by Stanley56 *Best Remade Song- Just Dance Now by Will07498 *Best Of Duets by JacktheCREEPER79 *WHO IS MORE SEXY? by King Knady *Remakes by Tiddles *Just Dance Now Song Prediction Game! by D.AN.C.E.Tress *Best of QUATs by Trexy821 Category:Blog posts